


Just One Look

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, somewhere else in time and space....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 13, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 133. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 13. A second helping of Jack/Doctor/Braces love for [](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/)**donutsweeper**.
> 
>  
> 
> Companion piece to [Dressing Down](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1231122.html)
> 
> Prompt: Jack, the Doctor and braces. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

So. Yes. Sex.

River Song with her guns and lips. Her lips all over the Doctor’s; sending him back to the TARDIS feeling a bit dizzy and a whole lot randy. That was new.

Or was it? The last time there’d been that many 51st Century pheromones in the air, it had been Jack Harkness. Jack with his guns and lips.

Even though it had been River’s kiss that got him going, it was a single memory of Jack that pushed him over the edge: Jack taking off his braces slowly at the Doctor’s behest.

Half-forgotten, but still bloody powerful.


End file.
